Dance With Me
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Jessie and James take dancing lessons!! *Weeee!!*Chapter 3 FINALLY up!! ::waves a Rocket flag:: YAAAY!!! I'd like to dedicate this story to my dance teacher: Heather. Thanks so much, Heather, for being such a great teacher! I'll never forget you! R&R plz!
1. The Dancers Within

"Dance With Me"

By: Misty

"Come on, James! It'll be fun!! Pleeeaaassseee??!!" Jessie begged as she gawked at the huge Dragonfly Dance Studio of Azaleia Town. "Jessie, I really don't think.....we can't.......the twerps......" James stammered. Jessie clung to his right arm and looked into his eyes soulfully. "We'd never have time Jessie. And where would we get the money?" James said. "We could.......maybe ask the boss...." "Jessie, are you crazy?!" James said. "The boss would never give us money just for _that_!!!" he said. Just then, two men climbed high up at the top of the building and hung up a famcy banner bearing the words "FREE TUITION-THIS MONTH ONLY.JUST FOR BEGGINERS!!! APPLY INSIDE." Jessie smiled. "Well, James. How about it? Once a week. Please? For me?" Jessie begged again, still staring into James' hypnotic apple green eyes. "Alright, Jess. We'll dance." he said. "Well, youse two can dance all ya want, but ders no way I'm gettin inta de act." Meowth said, folding his arms.

"That's fine Meowth. You can watch us." Jessie said. Meowth looked like he was about to object, but then he imagined Jessie and James in leotards, ballet shoes, and tights, doing pleas and dancing around, and instead burst out laughing. "And just WHAT is so funny?!" Jessie said, picking Meowth up by his tail. "Ow!! Owww!! Nuttin! Nuttin is funny!!" Meowth exclaimed, but somehow he was still laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. "Lemme Go!!!!" He yelled. "I'll deal with you later." Jessie said, putting Meowth back down on the ground. The three of them then walked inside of the studio. It was very fancy and luxorious, with red velvet upholstries and black leather couches. There was very loud music coming from upstairs, and young dancers running around all over the place. Jessie and James walked up to the receptionist. "Hello. We'd like to sign up for beggining Jazz; private lessons." Said James, smiling humbly at Jessie. 

"Alright. Your names, please?" The woman said. Jessie and James exchanged nervous glances. Well, they _were _in one of the smaller and secluded towns, and who would suspect that they were _dancing??_ So, why not use their real names? "Jessie." "James." They each said. "Ok, and for what day of the week and what time?" "Thursday? Four-O'Clock till Five? " Jessie suggested, looking at James. "Sure." he agreed. So, after giving all the needed information required to dance, Jessie and James were soon on their way to meet their instructor. She was a young, petite and slender woman with long brown hair, bright white skin, and a sweet face. "Hi! I'm Heather, your instructor." She smiled and reached out to shake their hands.They introduced themselves nicely, then went up the stairs of the studio to look at their dancing room. It was very large, almost half the size of a football field. They wouldn't have to worry about taking up space here. "Wow, this looks great!" They said together. "Yeah, and what's even better is that since you two are getting private lessons, you'll have this huge space all to yourself." Said Heather, smiling. "This is so wonderful! When do we start?" Jessie wanted to know. 

"Next Thursday." Heather said. "Perfect! Then we'll have time to prepare." said Jessie as they explored the room. "Looks like youse two are gonna have a great time!" said Meowth. "Wha?! A talking Meowth?!" Heather excalimed. "Yeah, it's a long story." Jessie said as she blew the dust off of an old piano in the corner. "Cool!" said Heather. She bent down next to Meowth. "You are very unique, indeed. Did you teach yourself to talk?" Heather asked. "Yep! I did it all for a beautiful female Meowth I was in love with. I even taught myself to walk and run on two legs." "Wow...that sounds hard...." Heather said. "It was. I did everyt'ing for her. Den she dumped me for a Persian......" Meowth looked down sadly and sighed. "Yeah, love hurts like that. But there will be others......I promise." Heather said, smiling. Then she got up and led Jessie and James out of the room. "Well, I'm sure we'll get off to a good start next week." Heather smiled. 

"See you then!" Jessie and James said, smiling and waving to her as they went downstairs. "See you!" Heather said. Jessie hugged James when they walked out of the studio. "Oh, James! This will be so wonderful!!" Jessie exclaimed. "I know, and it's just you and me. We will dance together. It's our one shot at the spotlight." He said, smiling humbly and kissing her sweetly on the cheek. They joined hands and walked together down the street. "Blehh....." Meowth said, trying to ignore them in his jealousy. "Hey, James." "Hmm?" "Should we tell the twerps about this?" Jessie asked. "No; they would probably laugh at us..." James said. "If they really care, they can find out for themselves." "Yeah, you're right." Jessie said. So this would be their little secret, private spotlight time for Team Rocket, and nothing to get in the way.

TO BE CONTINUED......

*To find out how the dance classes go and how Ash and his friends react, you'll have to wait until I write the next chapter!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! :p


	2. Team Rocket-M.I.A.

__

Disclaimer: This chapter gave this story it's new rating, and you'll see why later. But please don't complain at me because it isn't in any detail whatsoever. COME ON PEOPLE J+J LOVE EACH OTHER, AND YOU CAN'T EXPECT THEM TO BE PRISSY FOREVER!!!!!! IT'S ONLY ONE LITTLE SENTENCE!!!!!!

"Team Rocket-M.I.A."

By: Misty

"Well, James, what are we going to do about buying dance attire? We don't have any money...." Jessie said. Suddenly, a wild Cyndaquil appeared."Cynda?" it said, looking up at Jessie and James with a puzzled expression. "Hey, Meowth! Why don't you practice your moves on this Cydaquil?" James offered. "Maybe you can take another shot at learning Pay Day!And, if we're lucky, maybe we could catch the little guy!!!" Jessie said, clasping her hands together. "Alright! Leave dis one ta Me-owth!" Meowth said, bearing his claws and jumping at the Cydaquil. "QUUIIIILL!!!" Cyndaquil yelled as it's back-flames flared up. Meowth used Swift, knocking Cyndaquil down. Cyndaquil quickly got up and fired an ember attack at Meowth. "Meowtch!" he yelled, his face slightly black.Meowth shook it off, then a bright light flashed, and he charged at Cydaquil. 

Suddenly, money scattered everywhere. Jessie and James rushed to pick it all up, with the Cyndaquil lying on the ground. "I...I.....I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!" Meowth yelled, jumping three feet into the air. "I learned Pay Day!!" "Awesome job, Meowth!" Jessie and James said together. "Cyyyynnddaaa........." Whimpered the Cyndaquil, trying to get up. Jessie snapped her fingers "Oh, right! The Cyndaquil!" she said. "This one's for the boss!" She said, throwing her Pokeball. The ball shook slightly after it had captured Cyndaquil, and the little red light in the middle of it went out, indicating that Cyndaquil had been caught. "AAALLLRIIIIGHT!!!!" Team Rocket yelled, this time with all three of them jumping high into the air. They had collected two hundred dollars from Meowth's Pay Day, and decided to spend it for dance clothes.

They continued walking throughout the town, until they came to a nice little shop of dance apparel. They found a nice assortment of shirts, tank tops, shorts and pants, and each got a pair of nice black patent leather Jazz shoes. Everything racked up just right, so they could afford it all. "Thank you, and please come again!" The store clerk said as she opened the door for them to walk out. As they left, James put her arms around Jessie's neck and kissed her lightly. "We haven't done this well for ourselves in awhile, Jess. This is so wondeful. The boss will be very proud of both of us. I love you." he said. Jessie smiled intently and made a soft cooing sound as she held onto James. They slowly walked off into the night to find a place to stay.....

*****

Early the next morning, in the Azalea Town Pokemon center, Ash awoke Kally with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Wha....mm....Ash?" Kally said, opening her eyes. "Good Morning, Kally." Ash said with a smile. "Good morning..." Kally smiled back. "But....isn't it a little early?" she asked. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which said "8:30 AM." "Oh, well...I wanted us to have breakfast together. You know, just me and you? Before everyone else gets up. Then, I thought we could sit together at this really nice fountain they have in the back of the Pokemon center." Ash drew back the curtains of a window next to the bed. Kally could barely see over the large balcony, but there was a beautiful garden in the back of the Pokemon center with roses and many other flowers, cherub statues, and a huge fountain in the middle. "Oh, Ash! That is so beautiful! What a wonderful idea!!" Kally said, beaming. She kissed Ash soulfully and put her arms around his neck. "I want us to be together forever....." Ash said softly. "Me too...yes. I love you so much!!" Kally said, burying her face in his shoulder. 

They kissed again for a minute, and then Kally went into the closet to change out of her pajamas. Ash did the same when she was done. When they left the room, Pikachu was still sleeping soundly in the corner. They went down to get breakfast, and took their food outside to the beautiful morning with the sun shining bright and the breeze blowing softly. There were a few tables outside, and all of them were empty. Ash and Kally sat across from each other, talking occasionally about different things. Then, an interesting thought crossed Kally's mind. "Ash....um...I was thinking: I haven't seen much of Team Rocket lately. Do you think they're up to something?" "When are they not?" Ash said. "Besides, who cares. They're rarely even a minor threat to us." he chuckled and took a sip of orange juice. "Yeah, you're right." Kally said. She reached forward and put her hand on Ash's. Ash smiled and squeezed her hand. So they finished eating and went over to the fountain. They sat close with their arms around each other, kissing softly, with little drops of water splashing up from the fountain and hitting their backs. Pikachu soon came outside and was very hungry. "Pika Pi!!" he yelled at Ash. "Oh, Pikachu!" Ash said, opening his eyes. For he had been leaning on Kally's shoulder, completely oblivious to everything else. "I'm sorry Pikachu. Uh....There's an apple tree over there." Ash said, pointing to the left side of the garden. "Just a minute...." he said, getting up to pick an apple for Pikachu. He gave it to him quickly. "Pika!!" Pikachu said, smiling. He sat down to eat the apple, and Ash went back to Kally. Pikachu hopped up on the fountain, and suddenly the three of them heard a splash in the water behind them. It was some kind of weird ball, and out of it came a huge net that surrounded Pikachu!

"Pikaaaa!!!!" he yelled. Ash and Kally looked up, and there was Team Rocket in their hot air Meowth ballon, pulling up the net and howling with laughter. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Pikachu was pulled out of his reach. 

"Prepare for trouble, we've got Pikachu."

"Make it double, we're taking him from you....."

Team Rocket went on saying the rest of their motto, and suddenly James' new wristwatch began to beep. "Oh, Jessie! It's time for---" but suddenly he realized that Ash and Kally were listening closely. "Uh..." he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just pointed at his watch. "Oh yeah!" Jessie said, holding Pikachu. "Piiiiikaaa-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, releasing a powerful thunder bolt, sending Jessie and James flying and jumping down from the hot-air balloon, Ash catching him below. "Are you ok, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said, hugging Ash. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Jessie and James in unison. "I wonder where they have to go....." Ash said. "Yeah, me too...." said Kally.

********

Team Rocket landed, very conveniently, right in front of the hotel they were staying at. (Pay Day really pays off, doesn't it?) "Uggh....my head....." Jessie said, very dizzy. James helped her up, hearing a grunt from Meowth. "Well, dat was uncalled for." he said. We actually _had_ Pikachu dat time.... I hope this dance class of yours isn't gonna start interferi'n with us steali'n Pokemon..." Meowth said, folding his arms. "Well, right now we have to get ready, so we'll worry about that later." Jessie said, as she grabbed Meowth and her and James made a beeline for the inside of the hotel. They ran upstairs to get into their dance attire, and were very soon back outside running to get to the dance studio. "We've got to hurry!" James said. They made it just in time, going up the stairs to meet Heather. "Hey! You made it!" Said Heather with a big smile. "Right this way, please." She said as she led them into the dance room. A clean smell greeted Jessie and James as they entered the room, admiring themselves in the huge mirror covering one wall. "Ok, we'll start with a simple warm-up." Heather said, turning on some techno music. 

After about 20 minutes, Jessie and James had stretched about every part of their bodies from head to toe, leaving them quite sore. "And now on to basic steps." said Heather, turning on a slower song. "First, there is the shinea turn." She said, spreading her arms and legs, with one arm bent toward her. She did a slow turn on the balls of her feet with her arms rounded out in front of her as if she were holding a big ball. "Now you try." she encouraged Jessie. Jessie tried the turn, and when she was halfway through, she slipped and fell right on her butt. "Oww!" she said, with her eyes slightly tearful. James ran to help her up. "Are you ok, Jess?" he asked, pulling her up. "Yeah...fine." Jessie said. "That's ok. It happens to everyone." Heather reasurred her. Jessie sighed and leaned back on the ballet bar behind her. "Ok, now it's your turn." Heather said, smiling at James. "Ok...." James said. He completed the turn, but rather sloppy-like. Jessie chuclked at him under her breath. "Ok...pretty good...." Heather said. "Now, just follow me across the room and do what I do the best you can."

Throughout their period of floorwork, Heather had shown them pirouettes, aroubesques, ball changes, pass de bourres, and jettes*. Jessie and James had fallen very often, but weren't that bad at most of the moves. When their class was over, Heather congratulated them on getting through their first class exceptionally well. She reminded them that practice makes perfect and that she looked forward to next week's lesson.

******

Back at their hotel, Jessie and James took a long hot bath together to ease their sore muscles and just get away from everything. Meowth sat on the edge of the bed in the other room, happily watching cartoons. Jessie was so tired that she almost fell asleep in the bathtub, but James didn't let her. "Jess, you're gonna drown if you fall asleep, silly." "Ok..." Jessie said, yawning and sitting up to kiss James passionately. Soon, their muscles were loosened up and they were out of the tub, sleeping soundly in their bed, and ready for all of the dance classes that lay ahead. 


	3. Show Time

__

Disclaimer: Ok, I added a little more blissful flavor to this chapter. I can't help it! It makes the story funnier and just better. So don't let your mind wander off in other directions just from reading a few....*ahem* slightly- more- mature sentences, ok? Something crossed my mind that was cool and funny, I typed it, and left it there. Just live with it. ^_^; One more thing is that the song I use ("Smooth Criminal") is not mine, of course, and was written and composed by Michael Jackson. ^_~

"Show Time"

By: Misty

Jessie and James' dance lessons continued nicely for the following months, with them getting better and better each time. They had suffered through many charlie horses, muscle aches, back pains, etc., but they were getting used to it. Heather had shown them many practice routines which they had performed for the other dance classes, all very nicely. The one they liked best was a lyrical routine to Jewel's "Foolish Games." This routine was very graceful and sedative. In some parts of it, James would pick Jessie up and slowly twirl her around gracefully, never once dropping her. "Careful, now...." said Heather as they went over the routine together and James lifted Jessie while she was in a jette position.They did one tuck-jump sideways after that, two graceful shinea turns, and finished with James caressing Jessie in front of him. There was much more to the routine, but they worked particularly hard on this part.They had soon perfected the routine, and after performing it once again for another class, the teacher of that class, whose name was Jenny, asked Heather:

"What level are they?" "One." said Heather, smiling. "They can't be! They look like level 3!!" Jenny exclaimed. "Nope, level one." Heather said, grinning brightly. It was a little complicated for them to talk, however, over the other class's loud applauding. After the lesson was over, Jessie asked "How are we doing, Heather?" "Awesome!!" Heather said. "Jenny thought you two were level 3!" "Really?! Wowww!!!" James said in amazement. Jessie and James went outside to meet Meowth, who had been watching them from the balcony outside the window. "Youse two were great." he complimented. "Thanks, Meowth. Everyone else seemed to think so too..." Jessie said. "You know, we still gotta give dat Cyndaquil to da boss." "Well, Meowth, we actually wanted to keep the Cyndaquil for ourselves because we need and extra Pokemon on our Team, and we know we would get money from the boss for it, but since you know Pay Day, we have all the money we need." James explained, smiling. "Well....ok, but don't complain ta me when da boss wants anoda Pokemon and youse two don't give it to him..." Meowth said, folding his arms.

The three of them walked back to their hotel, talking rapidly about their future possibilities, and waiting for their well-deserved rest. 

******

Back at the Pokemon center, Ash and his friends talked before going up to bed. Once again, they disscussed Team Rocket's behavior that morning of Ash's private breakfast with Kally, trying to guess what they could possibly be doing every Thursday afternoon, for they had showed up at the same time every day week after week, except on Thursday. "Maybe they have weekly meetings with their boss....or they have finally joined up with Butch and Cassidy...." Misty said. "I hope not; or that'll make things worse for us." Brock said. "Well, I bet we'll find out soon." Ash said. Suddenly, Kally leaned over to Ash and placed her hand on his rear. "Ooh!" he exclaimed, jumping. "K-Kally...what are you..." she squeezed then. "Ah! Eeeee....ummm...." was all that Ash managed to say as Kally explored his body with her hands. "Ash, come on. Let's go up to bed." she said. 

"Oh....oh...ok....." Ash said, getting up with Kally still all over him. "G...Good NIGHT Brock and Misty!!" Ash squealed as Kally gave him another squeez. Misty mumbled to herself as the two of them walked up the stairs together, beggining to kiss blissfully. Brock smiled and shook his head. "Those two....." he said. Misty leaned back and folded her arms with much fire in her eyes. "Misty? Are you ok?" Brock asked with concern. Misty suddenly snapped out of her evil stare. "Oh, y-yes, of course Brock! Why do you ask?" "Well....you seem kind of....jealous." he said. "J-jealous? Me jealous?! Please, Brock. I am not jealous." Misty said, her voice tainted with nervousness. "Well...ok, then. I'm going to bed." Brock said, getting up from his seat. "See you in the morning." "Goodnight." said Misty, forcing a smile. Brock left the room, and Misty was all alone. She sat there for a long time, worrying, and waiting for herself to get tired, while still thinking about the Team Rocket mystery. "God, everything is killing me...." she said to herself. "I don't know how much more I can take." Finally, she got very sleepy and went up to bed before she fell asleep on the couch.

*****

At Team Rocket's next lesson, Heather told them that it was time for them to start learning their recital routine. "Wow, a recital! I can't wait!" James said. Jessie clasped her hands together and her eyes glistened. "Finally, we'll have a moment in the spotlight." She said. "Your song will be "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. "Ooh! We love that song!" Jessie and James said together, starting to sing the song. "Yep, that's it!" Heather said. "Now, please sit down and I'll show you the dance." She said. So Jessie and James sat down, leaning against the wall. Heather turned on the song and began to dance, while Jessie and James couldn't help but move around a little while sitting. Heather did a great combination of leaps and kicks, hip movements and shaking. When she finished, Jessie and James clapped and cheered loudly. "Thank you. Said Heather, out of breath. She bowed and said "Does that look easy enough?" "Yes, Jessie and James said in unison. So they got up, and Heather began to teach them the dance. They caught on quickly, and had a lot of fun they worked very hard. It was fun, though, because Heather's movements seemed to go right along with the music. She taught them the right way to use the eight-counts, and how to stay with the music.

Jessie and James had learned five of the eight counts, and then Heather recorded the song on blank tapes for them to practice. "Great Job, and I'll See you next week!" Heather said, waving to them as they left the room. "I can't believe we've gotten this far!" Jessie said to James. "Yeah, me neither..." James said. They hugged each other and kept walking with their arms linked.

********

At their next lesson, they found out what their costumes looked like after seeing them in a magazine, and they were beautiful. Different from each other, of course, according to the gender of their owners. Jessie's was a black glittery sleeveless dress that looked like it would be a few inches above her knees. It was made of spandex lycra and very well put together. James' was a black tuxedo-like top made of the same material, with a turquoise shirt on the inside with black glittery suspenders attached to the black spandex pants. "Wow!! Those are so nice!" Jessie said. "I love them too! I think they'll really bring out the pizzaz in us..." James said. "I know you guys will look great in them. I can't believe all of this is happening so fast!!" Heather said. "So, have you guys been practicing?" she asked. "Oh, yes! Very much!" Jessie said. "Can you guys demonstrate for me without me leading you?" Heather asked. "Sure!" James said. He took Jessie's hand and pulled her over to the middle of the floor. "Ok." Jessie said, smiling, with the two of them getting into their beginning positions. Heather turned on the music, and Jessie and James began to dance together. They looked absolutely perfect, and didn't make a single mistake. Heather clapped for them when they finished. "Very good! You guys are awesome!" she complimented.

"Now I'll teach you some more of the counts." And so she did, the dance being slightly complicated at first, because it invovlved a little more jumping and lifting, but it would become easy soon."Are you guys ok?" Heather asked, seeing that Jessie and James were very much out of breath. "Y- yeah, we'll.....be.....fine....." They said. "Hmm....I'd better not work you guys as hard from now on, I'm sorry." Heather said, frowning. "No, it's ok, we're just tired. We'll be ok, though." Jessie panted. "Ok." Heather said, letting them rest awhile and going over the dance herself a few times. After Jessie and James had had some water and were able to breath regularly again, they were back on their feet and dancing as great as ever. Soon the class ended, and they were ready to go back to their hotel and rest. "Wow, we've got to practice these new eight counts tomorrow." James said. "Yeah, they're quite tricky. But we can do it, I know we can." Jessie said, grinning and kissing James sweetly. They soon reached their hotel and got into the elevator in the lobby. Meowth had stayed in the room tonight, and was curled up on the bed sleeping when Jessie and James got to the room. The two of them were very hungry, and when they opened their miniature fridge, they found that about half of the food was gone. Jessie was really upset and was about to go over and yell at Meowth, but before she got to the bed, James put his arms around her and held her back. "Jessie, don't get mad. We still have some food left, and we can just get some more." "But James...." "Shhhh...." James said, putting his finger on her lips. "It's ok. We'll just go to the grocery store tomorrow and get some more food. "But James, what if....." But James interrupted Jessie with a passionate kiss, and so she gave up being upset and kissed back. They sat down on the other bed with their lips still locked, and lost themselves in their love.

*******

The next morning, Brock and Misty waited for Ash and Kally in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, Brock trying to flirt with nurse Joy, and Misty staring silently out the window. "Oh, Nurse Joy, my heart is broken and I need a special nurse like you to heal it. Nurse Joy thought Brock was being really silly and was purely speechless. Brock sweatdropped and put his head down on the counter. _Gosh, If I'd have know things were going to be like this, I don't know what I would have done.... _Misty thought. Suddenly, Ash and Kally came down the stairs with their arms around each other, both looking very content. "Oh, Kally, I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven." Ash said, kissing Kally on the cheek. Kally smiled sweetly and hugged him, purely at a loss for words. The two of them then noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them, and let go of each other, sweatdropping. "Um....Good morning!" Ash said, turning to Brock and Misty. Misty turned around with a blank look on her face, and then forced a smile. "Good morning....." she said. 

Ash raised his eyebrows at her because she was grinding her teeth at him and Kally. Ash backed away slightly and then turned to Brock. "Hi, Brock. Um....what's with Misty?" But Brock was too busy staring at Nurse Joy to respond. Finally Misty pulled him away by his ear, and the four of them went out the door. Kally was a little shaken by all of this, and she clung to Ash's shoulder, looking over her own as the Pokemon Center got farther and farther away. 

********

__

One month later--

Jessie and James posed in front of the huge dance mirror in their costumes. "You two look fantastic!" Heather said to them. hey had just gotten their costumes, and they had never looked better. "Thanks." they said. "Well, let's practice." said Heather. So they did, and their costumes were very comfortable to dance in. They had learned all of the dance now, and could do everything absolutely perfect. Heather was very proud of them, because they had accomplished so much in so little time. Now, with the recital only two weeks away, they couldn't wait to show everyone how great they were. "You guys are so perfect, I know you'll do wonderful!!" Heather said. Jessie and James blushed and thanked her again. "But....we're still a little nervous." James said. "Yeah, what if we fall....or....forget what to do....or something like that?" Jessie asked nervously. "You guys, please don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise. 

Just remember this: If you fall, pretend like it never happened, get up, and keep going. And I know that when you get up on stage, you won't forget anything. As much as we've gone over the dance, you'll just flow. I felt the same way you did before my first recital, but then everything turned out great! And the most important thing to remember is to do everything full-out and with all of the attitude you've got. And if you feel like you're over exaggerating the moves, you're doing it right. Jessie and James nodded, and realized that Heather was absolutely right. It didn't matter what happened, because they knew they were wonderful dancers. 

__

Opening Night---

Jessie and James arrived at Desert Rose High School, which they were performing at, and ran inside to their dressing rooms. Meowth headed off to sit in the auditorium, and, because of his excellent sense of direction, had no trouble finding it. Jessie and James quickly got into their costumes, and sat in their rooms waiting to be led backstage. They could hear other dance classes out in the hallway walking by, and silently wished luck to each one. One by one, the classes passed, talking and laughing amogst themselves 

and seemingly very happy and ready to perform.

Outside, Ash and his friends had come back to Azaleia Town to pick up some balls Kurt had made for them and to see if he had found out anything about the GS ball. Suddenly, they passed by Desert Rose High School, and Misty read the billboard aloud: "Dragonfly Dance Studio Dance Recital Tonight! 7:00-9:15. Buy Tickets inside." "Oh....sounds like fun." "Wow, I just love dancing! Let's check it out!" Kally said. "Alright, let's do." Ash said. "I bet we'll see some pretty girls, too." said Brock, smiling. So they bought their tickets, and were soon sitting in the auditorium waiting for the show to start. 

It was then time for Jessie and James to go. They left their dressing rooms and were led outside and then backstage. They held hands, and silently walked at a loss for words. They stood behind the curtains and watched the classes before theirs, which were all very good. Heather talked to them and reassured them that they would be wonderful and had nothing to worry about. They smiled and thanked her for being such a wonderful teacher. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." They said. Heather smiled back. "You guys are two of the most wonderful students I've ever had.I'll never forget tonight." she said. "Neither will we." Jessie and James said together. The three of them shared a group hug then, and Heather wished them the best of luck. They heard the loud applause for the class that had just finished, and now it was their turn.They shared a short kiss for good luck, and squeezed each other's hands tightly. The lights went off, they walked out onto the stage, and their backgroud was a white wall tinted with a pinkish-purple light. The music started, and they were off. 

__

As he came into the window   
Was a sound of a crescendo 

__

He came into her apartment   
He left the bloodstains on the carpet   
She was sitting at the table   
He could see she was unable   
So she ran into the bedroom   
She was struck down   
It was her doom 

Suddenly, cameras were flashing from everywhere, and Jessie and James became even more excited._  
_

Annie, are you OK   
Are you OK   
Are you OK, Annie   
Annie, are you OK   
You OK   
Are you OK, Annie   
Annie, are you OK   
You OK   
You OK, Annie   
Annie, are you OK   
You OK   
Are you OK, Annie 

Ash and his friends gazed at the two of them, and suddenly realized who it was. "Jessie and James?! What are they......."

But then Ash stopped talking and began chuckling. "What is it, Ash?" Kally asked. "I think...this is what they have been doing every Thursday afternoon- dancing!" "Oh my....." Kally said, and then Ash and his friends all laughed hysterically for a minute, but soon stopped, realizing how good Jessie and James were. "Wow....They're amazing!!" Misty said. "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Brock complimented. "I would never have imagined them doing this, but I've got to hand it to them." said Kally. "Yeah, they really have a knack for it!" Ash said.   


__

Annie, are you OK   
Will you tell us that you're OK   
There's a sign at the window   
That he struck you   
A crescendo, Annie 

He came into your apartment   
He left the bloodstains on the carpet   
Then you ran into the bedroom   
You were struck down   
It was your doom 

Annie, are you OK   
You OK   
Are you OK, Annie   
Annie, are you OK   
You OK   
Are you OK, Annie   
Annie, are you OK

And so it ended with the finishing pose: James lifting Jessie, with her legs wraped around his torso sideways and their arms outstreched. The lights went off, and the whole auditorium exploded with applause. Every single person jumped up from their seat, clapping and cheering. There were even some roses thrown onto the stage. James let Jessie down gently, they picked up the roses, and ran offstage.Once backstage, they kissed and congratulated each other. "James, you were fantastic!" Jessie practically yelled. "You were too, Jess! I knew we would be sensational!!" James cried. Their eyes filled with tears as they held each other, and Heather came around from the other side to praise them as well. "Oh, you guys, you were so wonderful!!" she said, throwing her arms around them. "I knew you could do it!! that was the best you have _ever _danced!" She said, meaning every word. They had no idea that Ash and his friends had been watching, but knew that no matter who watched them, they would be dancing with heart and soul forever. 

  



End file.
